


Heart and Soul

by Dooiney_Oie



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: But mainly just the sappiest thing I've ever written, M/M, Post-Canon, Rated teen for some swearin, There's some kissin and cuddlin too, Well during the year break before the wedding in ep69
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 10:23:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12010734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dooiney_Oie/pseuds/Dooiney_Oie
Summary: (Alt title: defibrillator)Kravitz doesn't have a heart, but that doesn't seem to stop it giving him trouble.





	Heart and Soul

**Author's Note:**

> "I will come back to llfe, but only for you, only for you."
> 
> Not even gonna pretend this is even close to canon but it was a fun theory I wanted to play with, enjoy this little piece of self-indulgent sappiness

 

 

The first time it happens is on their absolutely-not-a-date date at the _Chug-N-Squeeze_. Taako reaches over to place a guiding hand over Kravitz's, and for a second the dead man feels a twinge in his ribcage where his heart should be, where his soul sits instead and burns with astral light. Strange, but quickly forgotten. 

 

As they continue to see each other, it happens more and more often. A brushed hand, a careless word, the feel of soft lips against his skin, and a sharp needle of pain in his chest. It starts to become familiar. Comforting, almost. 

 

After the time he spent trapped, drowning in the astral plane, the shock of pain that he felt as he saw a familiar figure sprinting towards him across a sapphire field was a welcome relief - it meant that what he was seeing was real, not just another wishful dream that would disappear when he touched it. It hurts when they finally kiss, but he's missed this too much to care, too high on the joy of seeing him again after coming so close to giving up hope. And when Taako drops his glamour, makes his heart vulnerable to him, placing it in his hands like a fragile, injured bird, the pain is enough to make him gasp. When Kravitz tells him he loves him, it hurts even more, but he doesn't care. It's worth it for the look in his eyes and the way they shine as he jokes away the vulnerable moment, pretending it never happened. 

 

It continues that way for months, until just being in the same room means a dull ache, until the feeling is almost a friend. He comes up with his own theories about why it happens - maybe it's just the simple fact that a dead man shouldn't be able to fall in love - but no matter the cause, it won't change anything. He wouldn't let this go for any reason under the sun.

 

So the feeling carries on, until the last time. 

 

They're curled up together on the sofa, drinking and talking and laughing. He's wearing one of Taako's old t-shirts that's a little too short and a little too small in the shoulders for him, but enjoying the feeling of closeness that it gives nonetheless. The pain in his chest is so ever-present now that he barely even notices it, like background noise. 

 

Then Taako turns to him, fidgeting, and he feels it shift up a gear. Still manageable. 

 

It kicks up again when Taako reaches into his pocket and pulls out a simple, but elegant, black iron clasp, and places it in his hands. 

 

"So uh, I get time isn't really a _thing_ for you the same way as the rest of us, but," he shifts nervously, "happy anniversary, I guess." 

 

Kravitz turns the clasp over in his hands, marvelling at the way the light shimmers on the polished surface. 

 

"Wow. It's beautiful - thank you." He reaches up and removes his usual red band from his hair, clipping the new clasp on instead. "I didn't get you anything though..." 

 

His words are met with uncharacteristic silence, and when he looks back at Taako, he's biting his lip, seeming to consider something. A thousand needles are stabbing a staccato rhythm in Kravitz's chest; it's all he can do not to let it show on his face. 

 

Taako seems to make a decision. 

 

"I love you," he says, whole body tense like a bowstring drawn to breaking point. Kravitz has said those words hundreds of times now, but it's the first time he's heard them in return. 

 

That, and the expectant, anxious look in the elf's eyes are enough to make him feel like he's been shot in the heart with an arrow. Quite literally. He gasps and doubles over in pain, hands clutching at his chest as white hot waves tear through him. His corporeal form flickers like candlelight. 

 

"Fuck, dude! Are you okay?" Taako fumbles to grab his shoulders. "Did I do - say something wrong?" 

 

Kravitz shakes his head vehemently. "Not your fault," he manages. "Happens all the time" - _shit_ \- "I'll be fine" - **_shit_** \- "in a minute." 

 

Concern creasing his features, Taako moves his hands to where Kravitz is clutching his chest like he's trying to hold the pain in. He gently pulls the reaper's hands away so he can replace them with his own, and his ears prick up as he feels something faint, and worryingly irregular, but undeniably _there_. He moves his head so that their eyes meet. 

 

"Can I try something? It's probably," his brow creases again, "it's probably gonna hurt a little. Maybe a lot." 

 

Kravitz offers him a wonky approximation of a smile. "I doubt you can make it much worse," he says, "do it. I trust you." 

 

Taako nods almost imperceptibly and places both his palms flat against Kravitz's chest. "Lup's probably better for this than I am, but here goes," he mutters, and releases a short, weak wave of magical electricity. Kravitz braces against the arm of the sofa. Two waves. Three. Four. Five. 

 

He's suddenly overcome with a wave of nausea. He pushes Taako's hands away and clamps a hand over his mouth - he doesn't know if he _can_ throw up, but now doesn't seem like a very good time to find out. Resting his head between his knees, he takes Taako's hand and squeezes it in reassurance. _Thanks for trying._ The wave of dizziness passes. 

 

Wait.  

 

He jerks back up. 

 

The pain is gone. 

 

Taako sees the surprise on his face, reaches his hands back over to Kravitz's chest, and grins. 

 

"Who needs clerics?" He says, and presses Kravitz's hand against the spot that was causing him crippling agony only moments before. Instead of a struggling, painful fluttering, there's now a steady, reassuring beat. It's a little fast, but slowing down as he stares in disbelief into Taako's beaming face. "It just needed a little jump start." 

 

"That- but that doesn't make any _sense_ ," Kravitz says, "I don't have a - hang on a second." 

 

He gently disentangles himself from the elf and lets his corporeal body dissolve into smoke, shifting back into a ball of pure spiritual energy. 

 

"Woah. That's pretty cool." Taako's ears are pricked up as he leans towards him, face bathed in warm light. "You're like a little lighthouse." 

 

And it's true - in place of the once constant light his soul emitted before, there's now a steady rhythm of flashing and dimming, the energy that makes up his being pulsing like- 

 

"It's like a heartbeat." Taako reaches out towards the glow before seeming to think better of it. "Could you put your face back on, babe?" 

 

"Oh. Yeah." Smoke curls in from the air around him, and then he's back in his physical form again. "This is... weird. I've never seen a soul do this before, least of all mine." 

 

"Are you like... still dead?" 

 

"I - I think so?" He reaches out to place a hand over Taako's heart, trying to compare - oh. 

 

That's... huh. 

 

He brings his other hand up to where his soul is still pulsing gently. Yep. That's definitely weird. 

 

"What?" Taako is looking at him with a mix of confusion and concern. 

 

Experimentally, Kravitz leans over and kisses him softly. Under his fingers, he feels the rhythm of Taako's heart speed up a little. And so does his. 

 

He takes Taako's hands and moves them so they're in the same position his were. 

 

"They're - they're the same." 

 

The elf's eyes widen as he feels the same rhythm underneath each of his hands. "What the fuck." 

 

Kravitz laughs, breathy and giddy like a schoolboy. "I was thinking much the same." 

 

"I knew dating a dead guy was gonna be weird, but," he's still staring at the hand pressed to Kravitz's chest, "this is a million different kinds of bizarre, my dude." 

 

"It's like it's... attuned itself." 

 

"What the _fuck._ " 

 

Kravitz takes a deep (unnecessary) breath, enjoying the feeling of it without the ache where his heart should be - is. 

 

"That... feels amazing." He melts into the sofa. Taako curls up next to him. "It's kind of strange though, having it not hurt." 

 

The elf turns to him, ears erect in surprise. "Wait, sorry, you were wandering around for _how long_ with your soul trying to tap dance to my heartbeat?" 

 

Kravitz fights down a series of unintelligible noises. "Um. Uh. A while?" 

 

Taako squints at him, ears flattening down against his head. "Since. When." 

 

"I - um, ah. The, uh - the first time?" He squirms uncomfortably. "I think it was, when we were making pottery, and you helped me fix my vase? And, then it just kind of, kept happening. Until now." 

 

There's a long silence while Taako just stares at him. Finally, he laughs, a short breath of air filled with disbelief, wonder, and no small amount of joy. 

 

"Holy shit, dude. Holy fucking shit." He covers his face with his hands and starts giggling. "You're just - you're so -" he wipes his eyes and sniffs a little. "You're perfect." 

 

Kravitz can feel the skipping of the elf's heart in his own chest. He could get used to this. Taako catches a spark of mischief in the reaper's eyes as he leans in close and says: 

 

"I love you." 

 

Faster. 

 

That short laugh comes again, high with excitement and an edge of fear. "You're doing this on purpose." Reddening ears flick in embarrassment. He covers his face again. "This is so unfair." 

 

"You already said it earlier, I'm just saying it back." 

 

"Fuck. I did say that, didn't I?" 

 

Faster. He lifts his eyes 

 

"Fine. You're the worst, and you're being incredibly mean to me right now, but I love you, too." 

 

Kravitz doesn't need to feel his heartbeat to know that he means it. 

 

"Sorry, I couldn't resist." He leans over so their faces are almost touching. Faster. "I'll make it up to you?" 

 

"You'd better." 

 

Taako goes to run a hand along his jaw, and freezes when his fingertips brush Kravitz's skin. "I didn't think it could get any weirder," he mumbles. 

 

"What? Is something wrong?" Taako is pressing both hands into the reaper's face, running them along his neck, shoulders, arms, wrists, fingers. 

 

"No, not wrong, it's - babe, you're _warm._ " 

 

"I am?" Kravitz puts a hand to his forehead. It feels the same. 

 

"Yeah, like, _really_ warm." Taako presses a hand against his cheek again. "You don't feel it?" 

 

"No." He frowns. "But, I guess you feel colder?" Kravitz lifts his hand to cup Taako's against his face. "You're not burning hot any more." 

 

"Well, now that's just _rude_." 

 

"No, shit, that's not what I-" 

 

Taako laughs and buries his face against Kravitz's neck. "I know what you meant. I just wanted to check I could still mess with you now that your soul's hooked into my heartbeat or whatever. It's no fun if you can see my cards all the time." 

 

"Oh." 

 

Kravitz becomes aware of the pulsing behind his ribs again, slow and steady. He'd gotten used to the new rhythm so quickly, like somehow it had always been there. Taako hums and wraps himself around his chest, climbing into his lap. 

 

"Now if you'll excuse me, I think I'm gonna take a nap on my very handsome and very warm boyfriend." 

 

"And what if I have better things to do?" 

 

Taako snorts, but Kravitz feels a nervous flutter for just a second. "You don't." 

 

He kisses him on the forehead. "You're right. I don't." 

 

He closes his eyes as Taako dozes and listens to the steady sound of a heart and a soul in absolute synchronicity. His left hand traces circles across the elf's back as he breathes, while his right taps out a tune that has been stuck in his mind for months, layered in perfect harmony over a slow, calming beat.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I had fun with this one :)


End file.
